


Eyes on the Merchandise

by ZetaBerry02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Jedi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaBerry02/pseuds/ZetaBerry02
Summary: Blood washed down his helmet as the thundering rain beat down upon him. The woman he found on Tatooine now lay in his arms. His visor fogged from uneven breathes as he struggled to tighten the cloth around her wound.“Stay with me Jedi.”“I didn’t plan on running away in this condition Fett.”
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Eyes on the Merchandise

The harsh metal delved deep into the woman’s olive skin. The tips of her fingers turning a ghostly white. Her arms growing tired by the second as they remained above her head.

She cursed under her breath at the drag of misfortunate turn of events. She was fine with having Jabba at her back, but to have the imperial on it as well?

She tilted her head in an effort to gain some eye contact. “Please, I don’t want to kill you.”

She flinched as she heard the power on the troopers blaster being raised. It was only a matter of time for her to act. She kept her eyes glued on the two suns in the distance.

“Die Jedi Scum.”

The metal was flicked from her grasp, light radiating off the shiny piece and blinding one of the stormtroopers. The woman threw herself to the right as a laser beam almost grazed against her side.

Shutting her eyes tightly she reached out for the blaster. The comforting feel of the weapon gliding through her callused hands. Her eyes snapped open once she took notice of the other regaining his vision.

Barely managing to escape his blast she scraped her knee in an effort to dodge.

Letting out a raspy breathe she clutched onto the weapon and shot both of the men in the heart without hesitation.

Their chest plates where destroyed as the smell of burnt flesh rose in the air.

“Who else is there?!”

Slowly her breathing would return back to normal. Standing up she cocked the gun and made sure it was only her in the perimeter. Once the woman was assured she pocketed the blaster in the leather strap below her back.

Standing above the last one who shot at her she released the blaster from his hand. It was her first time encountering them as an enemy. She kind of felt annoyed that her once fascination with the imperial army had to end on such a short notice.

Rubbing her face with the blaster still in hand she felt her heart twist. She never believed in the butterfly effect until now. How one small decision she had made as a youngling backfired on her in such a tragedy.

Climbing onto the speeder bike left by one of the soldiers she fidgeted with her goggles until they were clasped tightly. She felt sorrow at the bodies that lay besides her. She knew they were only following orders.

She just never knew the reason why being a Jedi was hated upon by so many. She didn’t even classify herself as one. Twisting the handlebars she felt the bike zoom through the desert of Tatooine.

The wind slapped against her, taunting her as she gripped the handle bars tighter in an effort to increase the speed.

She knew the longer she stayed on this plant the more at risk her life was. No matter how much she hated killing. There will always be someone she would have to look over her shoulder for.

It angered her, drove her mad at the intense betrayal. She was only a young woman, barely above her teens. She had to toughen up.

Swerving around a slumber Sarlacc Pitt the woman repeated in her mind.

_ It’s me or them.  _

__

“15 credits take it or leave it.”

The woman feigned annoyance as she watched the Toydarian take apart the speeder before she had the chance to answer.

Reaching out her hand in approval, she waited for the credits. “Give me.”

Reaching into his pocket he palmed exactly 15 credits and dropped it in her hand. Who without a second glance fisted the money and made sure it was hidden on her person.

“It’s always a pleasure doing business with my favorite human.”

The woman had no doubt he repeated the statement to every other species who stumbled upon him. Giving the toydarian a finger salute she continued her way down Mos Eisley.

The only town in Tatooine that held every single criminal you can think of. It was a stop and go for anyone hiding under the imperials grasp. Although ironically it’s occupants started consisting more of them.

With only 20 credits to her name the woman knew she had to remain undetected just a while longer. It was a long stretch of hope she knew, for she has never even been in the galaxy’s arms.

With a fierce pounding in her heart she stepped into the cantina. The music being played from the band thumping in her ears. Right away she can smell the stench of alcohol and well, alien for the most part.

“Fahra you’re alive!”

The woman smiled in return and took note of Greedo who sat with another unfamiliar bounty hunter. His eyes shifting to the drink in his hand once he caught sight of her.

Sliding into the booth she gratefully chugged on the drink Greedo slid over to her. “You know I can’t step in anymore to save you.”

The ice clinked together as she laid the beverage down. “Aren’t you sad to know your little force helper won’t be able to save  you anymore?”

The man next to him fidgeted and reached for his blaster. A mixture of betrayal and confusion over his features as he froze in place. Underneath the table he could feel the metal of two blasters being dug into his lower half.

Fahra’s eyes remained dim as she called forward for another refill. “Is he the one who tattle tailed on me Greedo?”

The Rodian only nodded in response. He knew he had to exterminate the hunter if he wanted to take Fahra on one last mission with him.

“Please, I have a family! I was only doing it for them!”

In one swift moment the Cantina grew silent as the man in front of her slumped to on the table. With no mercy, Greedo kicked the man away from him and watched as a pickpocket swooped in to steal any credits on his person.

Fahra grimaced at the sightof it and sheathed the blaster once again.

_ Rule number one, no bounty hunter had a family. _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any criticism or comment down below! I love to know I’m writing for an audience. :) thank you for reading.


End file.
